User talk:Exlonox
Inactive Clan Members (Up to April 2010) I know that the list looks kind of crazy, but here are all the members that have not attended a clan meet in over two months. Very few (if any) have made a change to the wiki in the past two months either. I don't have a keyboard, but I'll see what I can do. What happens when I don't get a quick response from the members? Should we give some kind of deadline, and if they don't respond in time we will just go ahead and remove them? Oh and if any other PS3 clan member is reading this (and you have a keyboard), I'd appreciate it if you would help me get these messages across. Maybe if it flies okay with the other Admins (and if you're still kind of low in rank) you will get a promotion. @Ex- I'm not quite sure what you mean with the whole deadline/e-mail thing. =P No problem. 6/12/10 I know you were probably waiting for an update but I only messaged everyone about their clan status a few days ago. I took the courtesy to message the members that have been inactive since April though. Resolved *krcm0209 - Attended today's meeting. (Reason for absence: On leave/School) *leeech5 - Attended today's meeting. (Reason for absence: none) *MadMonkyPeople - Attended today's meeting. (Reason for absence: none) *Shinespark - Attended today's meeting. (Reason for absence: Time/College) *MetaKraken - Remove. (Reason: He no longer plays burnout/claims to have quit the clan) *TMoney9 - Remove. (Reason: Work shifts/sleeping hours keep him from playing) *KBABZ - Remove. (Reason: College and lack of time/interest keep him from playing) *Show_Time111 - Remove. (Reason: Claims to have never been a member of the wiki or clan) *emekcrash - Remove. (Reason: Rarely turns on his PS3 anymore) *Porsche9099 - Remove. (Reason: Internet access prevented on weekends) Unsure *TeamACZRARacingo - Still hasn't attended a meeting since his return to the wiki. (Mentioned that he had to go somewhere during last week's meeting though) *Dalek20091 - He did attend today's meeting, but says that family consumes TV time when our meetings are held. *DQEight - Lack of time (and a lent BP disc) kept him from playing. He says that he will get the disc back this Wednesday, but we'll see what happens. *XRevenge-RacerX - User doesn't exist. (Still not connected to PSN?) *Crazy_DriveR3 - Says he's more interested in other games but can come to meets whenever. No Response (Remove from clan) *Tank_Face *TheMoneyGeneral *Bagelzombie79 *theface102 *Dsfreak *momokinggame *Twofastn2little *Biophil12 *Antovolk *Blackliht *DarkHojo *trentcs *jjbest *SFFL19 *GreenCatra I gave them plenty of time to respond in the message... there's 9 days left until they're automatically kicked. 6/23/10 Last update.. all members under "no response" have been removed. What are we going to do with the few who are marked as "unsure?" psn : xper-rock i just look and thank you for making me a clan member :) sorry to keep bugging you but on my clan card next to the psn sign its got xper-rock what is that ???? as it looks like thats my user name but as you seen its the same as my burnopedia name ???? GT-NIGHT-HAWK Challenge mad 22:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good News and i'm struggling wit showtime road rule. Thank ya for leavin' me a message. Ya know i love a jansen carbon X12 and monty Carbon hawker,but i'm going to upgrade my license to burnout license tomorrow.That's a good thing to tell ya today.It'z with racin' oval champ burnin' route.I have one thing is,i'm goin' to rule all roads, crack all of billboards,destroy all smash gates,land all super jumps,find all drive thrus and car parks BEFORE I Can acquire my burnout drivers license.But i won't get burnout elite with the Krieger PCPD Special.I will receive it in Watson Revenge Racer.I will complete all marked man with Hunter Civillian,complete all Stunt run with Watson R-Turbo,complete all road rage with GT Concept or GT Flame,and as you know,complete all race events with extreme Watson Revenge.I will Leave ya another message in another time.Bye. Oval Racer undo Out of sheer curiosity, why did you undo my contribution to the Oval Racer page? I only added the unlock method, so that should be a beneficial edit, am I correct?ProtoStealth 18:06, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Damn it, barely a week since I joined the team and I already feel useless. Watson Burnout roadster 4x Barrel roll in a quarry. That was an insanely barrel rolling car.I just Receiving Big multipliers in Stunt Run yesterday,and i take a look on it doing barrel roll.The question "what car are you doing with? "Don't think it's an Extreme hot rod.Not A Carbon Uberschall.Not A Carson Opus,But it is Watson Burnout Roadster,the upgraded version of R-Turbo Roadster! Great? OK,If you are playing the burnout paradise,If ya have that car go,take it to the quarry.But if ya don't,complete the R-Turbo Roadster Burning Route.It's Located on an intersection between Harbor and King Ave.Kitanohydrostechyes 02:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC) All Super Jumps Completed. Now I have all of the Super Jumps completed.Next is,all Smash gates completed,all burnout billboard completed and all roads ruled.I'm going to be a first person in thailand to get Criterion Elite.This is what I'm waiting for.I have took Jansen Carbon X12 Supercar for a spin,and I see it spin on Big Surf Beach when I'm doing a barrel roll testing. Because when I got a Stunt boost carbon car, I always test a barrel roll with those stunt carbon car.This is what I love to do with these cars. Kitanohydrostechyes 06:03, April 7, 2010 (UTC) wtf? why was my Carbon Hawker info removed? -RadPig94 Clickable Map of Paradise City i would like... i would like to join the burnout clan, i have a ps3. so how do i sign up? RadPig94 02:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC)RadPig94 Candidates for Deletion clan hello my name is thomas and i would like to be part of this clan my psn is cheesemonger10 could you message me the details of how to become a part of this clan thank you What are you doing today? This Morning I'm really furious because C ee X deleted my fanmade car page. And the two of two things gone bad with me is you delete my car page. What are you doing? This is my Private page. You messed up my page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Kitanohydrostechyes 03:34, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I lol'd. Seriousness aside... I still lol'd. Jokingness aside... I still lol'd. Sarcasm aside... Ex, you need to archive your 2 mile long talk page! Sorry. I was wrong. I'm sorry. You didn't messed my page, but I seen you doing it right. You didn't done badly, so I have three words. I'm sorry, master. I'm sorry. I'm not going to do my fanmade article anymore because I will not do it again. I'm not angry or furious that you deleted my page. All users, I'm sorry. Kitanohydrostechyes 05:20, May 4, 2010 (UTC) How can I create my user template? I received a message on my user page and I saw OveReaction's User template. I was going to have my user template soon. Can you find out how to create a user template? Kitanohydrostechyes 05:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Glitch:Platinum Paint used before 100%. thumb|300px|right|Yo, this is a glitch. It's the glitch that allows player to use platinum paint before he can get 100%. The first guy in the world who got 100 and 101% game completion. Listen up. I have something cool. It's the video of the first Burnout Paradise player in the world who got 100 and 101% game completion. And he states that he got 100 and 101% before the Cagney update!! Wow! that was really awesome! Kitanohydrostechyes 06:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC)thumb|300px|right|He's the first! Burnout Paradise dlc pack How long will be the dlc pack with all dlc the in the psn store for Europe because i live in the Netherlands. Not the game but just all dlc. Because on the homepage from this site stays all dlc for $19.99 but for me is it euro's. I hope you can give me answer and so give me a e-mail at jimmylost02@gmail.com or send me a message at my page. Jim1400 20:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) my answer is still how long will be that dlc bundle in the psn store in usa and if you know eu?? 09:42, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Next Meeting You should have a nickname here... XX-Shaquell-Xx Clan Request Finally! i can talk to someone who is on line and has a PS3, i would like to join the clan i talked to SilverCCX, on the PSN and he told me to talk to you guys i sent a message to KoingCCX but i don't think he's online right this moment, but i bought burnout paradise about 2 months ago and i don't have any add-ons currently but i do plan to get some esp. BSI but i have most of the cars and all the bikes so hit me back PS~i won't be reached right away because i;m trying to win this long-ass race